Saviour Complex
by All Day Tsundere
Summary: What would happen if Araragi and his harem of lolis, sisters and tsunderes attended the same high school of a certain pessimistic, social critic of a loner and his 'acquaintances' in the Service club. The bubbly and energetic Yui Yuigahama and the cold but intelligent Yukino Yukinoshita?
1. Under Mysterious Circumstances

**Saviour Complex**

What would happen if Araragi and his harem of lolis, sisters and tsunderes attended the same high school of a certain pessimistic, social critic of a loner and his 'acquaintances' in the Service club. The bubbly and energetic Yui Yuigahama and the cold and intelligent Yukino Yukinoshita?

* * *

It was the first day of Sobu High's School Year, the first years from last year's become second years, one of these new second years is a boy named Hikigaya Hachiman. A lot has happened to him since his first year, most of that is because of his 'acquaintances' in the Service club, Yui Yuigahama and Yukino Yukinoshita.

Hachiman was again like always alone, minding his own business face in arms listening to some 'edgy' music to pass the time. Totsuka Saika, the resident 'trap' of Sobu high and every Yaoi fangirl and confused teenage boy's wet dream. Had paid Hachiman a visit, apparently some new transfer students would be arriving from the city. Hachiman wasn't paying too much attention since he was fixated on something else, no not just Saika's gender defying beauty but Yuigahama's group of, 'friends' more like superficial relationships Hachiman thought. Something was happening to their dynamic, its subtle but the difference was apparent to Hachiman. He would've put more thought into it but the class the morning routine was starting and a commotion in the front would take his complete attention.

There were three of them, one of them had short-medium purple hair. Recently cut Hachiman assumed. She was the first he noticed because she had this aura about her that demanded the attention of any room she entered, Hachiman honestly thought that she could rival Yukinoshita or her older sister in terms of presence. She had this feeling of complete and utter confidence, it was honestly the scariest thing Hachiman had ever witnessed. That's not to say the others didn't stand out it was that she by her own existence drew you in, the second person Hachiman would notice was the iinchou-looking one, she wore glasses and like the first girl it looked like she recently cut her black hair. Much to Hachiman's embarrassment he did notice that she was more 'well-endowed' compared to the other girl, and the other girl didn't have A-Cups.

She looked like the nice and innocent type on the onset, but because of his many years of observing others and because of his metaphorical 'dead' eyes Hachiman could see that her smile and curtsy were fakes.

The last person to get Hachiman's notice was the only boy, he could already hear the thoughts in their heads. "Woah who is this guy, is he Hikigaya-Kun's twin or something" Much like himself, he had black messy hair with an ahoge, for now that was all he could gleam from him.

They introduced themselves in front of the class, the first girl was Senjougahara Hitagi, the second was Hanekawa Tsubasa and the boy was Araragi Koyomi. They were all from a High School in the city, but due to personal reasons had to move to the suburbs. It was apparently all a huge coincidence that they all ended up here. Not that Hachiman cared, that's just what he overheard from the conversations Hanekawa was having with the rest of class. Senjougahara took a seat in the back and Araragi sat near Hachiman,

"Great now I'm definitely going to be more unrecognizable." Hachiman whispered to himself.

* * *

It was sudden and unexpected for Araragi; he didn't exactly know why he was transferring to this Sobu High but he had to. Mysteriously his whole family had to move to this new town, he didn't know the implications or the reasoning. His mother only told him it was because of work, thus the fire sisters and himself left the city behind, Senjougahara the stubborn, crazy person that she is decided to leave with him as well. She's independent enough of a girl to do it and God knows he isn't telling her otherwise; the class introduction went well. Nobody picked up that he was a perverted scumbag, that was good enough of an introduction for him. He was told to sit down beside a Hikigaya Hachiman-Kun, the teacher Hiratsuka-Sensei (who was surprisingly cute) told him that Hikigaya was the one that looked a bit like him and had these dead eyes. Sure enough it wasn't hard to find, mainly because no one sat next to him.

"Yo" Araragi called out

He gave Araragi a courtesy nod before going back to doing nothing.

"Not the talkative type huh, that's fine." That was the last of they spoke until Yuigahama came by.

"Hey Hiki…" realizing she was looking at Araragi the whole time, Yui blushed from embarrassment.

"Am I that much of a non-factor that I can't even be recognized" Hachiman spat out

"Sorry Hiki, I was meaning to talk to you but I really wanted to talk the transfer students and since Araragi-Kun looks a lot like you I got confused." Yui said this all while squirming with embarrassment and bowing.

"Yuigahama-San right?" Just then earth stood still, Senjougahara was standing beside Yuigahama.

Nervously Yuigahama could only spit out a little "Yes"

"Good…" Senjougahara said "It seems you were talking to Araragi over here, anything you can discuss with him you can discuss with me."

She stared daggers into poor Araragi while saying all that, she had one hell of a glare.

"I just wanted to say whether any of you had any problems since I'm a part of the Service club along with Hiki over here, we solve problems..."

Hikigaya, his attention now on the conversation butted in to Yui's explanation.

"We don't solve problems; we help give people the means to solve problems or whatever it's all the same to me."

Senjougahara made a worrying smile, that of a wolf about to partake in a sheep's throat.

"That sounds interesting, I'll probably pay your club a visit. Araragi since you've got nothing else better to do, do you mind accompanying your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend!" both Yui and Hachiman blurted at the same time.

"Yes me and Araragi are a couple, just wanted to make things clear from the outset."

"You've got dangerous taste Araragi, I pray for you." Hachiman wouldn't dare blurt that out, that was strictly inner monologue.

"Well after class I'll introduce you to our clubroom, and to our third member Yukinon. I have a feeling you and her would be fun…" Yuigahama said this all, realizing the hell that was about to be unleashed upon the clubroom.

"Interesting." Was all that Senjougahara said, she had that same smile from before. "Scratch my earlier comments, that smile scares me the most." Araragi said in his mind of course.

* * *

All four stood up after class and made their way to the clubroom, the girls in the front Yuigahama was talking about the Yukinon fondly whilst Senjougahara listened patiently. Araragi and Hachiman were in the back to themselves.

Making sure she wasn't in earshot, Araragi was the first to speak.

"Sorry about Senjougahara earlier, she can be a bit much to say the least"  
Hachiman, knowing full well what it feels like to deal with people who are a bit much gave a sympathetic "Don't worry about it." The way Araragi spoke gave Hachiman chills in his back, Araragi reminded him of Hayato with his naturally helpful and friendly nature, but he also reminded him of himself. He was reserved during the introductions and aftermath and it always looked like he was thinking and plotting in his mind constantly.

"This Araragi is definitely one to take caution of." Hachiman thought to himself.

They finally met in the clubroom when a familiar looking face is seen making tea, Yukino Yukinoshita. She turns around to meet the rest of the club and a small smile could be seen etched on her face. "long time no see, Hitagi"


	2. An Immovable Object Vs Unstoppable Force

**Saviour Complex**

What would happen if Araragi and his harem of lolis, sisters and tsunderes attended the same high school of a certain pessimistic, social critic of a loner and his 'acquaintances' in the Service club. The bubbly and energetic Yui Yuigahama and the cold and intelligent Yukino Yukinoshita?

* * *

"Yahello Yukinon… Wait a second why are you calling Senjougahara-san, by her first name!" Yui was standing by the door flabbergasted by Yukinoshita's casual attitude to the new student.

Sighing, Hachiman made his way to his favourite seat before letting out his thoughts "Shouldn't you be worrying about how Yukinoshita knows who Senjougahara-san is before you get surprised about her being called by her first name"

Yui now curious goes straight up to Yukinoshita clutching her at the hands, "You're right Hiki, how do you know Senjougahara-san, Yukinon?"

"Too close Yuigahama-san" whispered an uncomfortable Yukino, which didn't stop Yui from being right up to her face in fact she may have clutched Yukino's hands harder.

Before Yukino could get a word in about how she knew Senjougahara, the namesake herself interrupts and explains it herself. "If you really must know Yuigahama-san, myself and Yukino have a long history…"

Sensing the fact, she got upstaged, Yukino forcefully gets Yui to unhand her. "By long history don't you mean always coming in second to me?" Yukino has an arrogant smirk on her face, "If there's one thing Yukinoshita knows how to do its flaunt her superiority." Inner-monologued a disinterested looking but secretly intrigued Hachiman.

"Oh is that so Yukino? I always remember you losing to me when it came to physical activities, you were always a weakling when it came to exerting yourself." At this point both Senjougahara and Yukinoshita were at point blank range of each other's icy glare.

"So I assume you and Senjougahara went to the same middle school?" It was Araragi who interrupted this time, looking very confused by this sudden situation.

"And who might you be? You definitely look like a certain pessimist I know but I can't quite remember his name would you mind telling me yours?" A sigh came over Hachiman as Yukino off-handily insulted his lack of presence… again.

"Oh that's right Yukinon you and Senjougahara-san have been taking all our attention and poor Araragi-Kun is getting left out, just like Hiki did!"

"Don't you start with that as well Yuigahama, one scathing insult per club meeting is enough." Hachiman spat out in a more reserved tone.

"Sorry about that Hiki, I was just getting caught up in the mood Yukinon and Senjougahara-san created." Yuigahama ever the honest girl said all this while blushing, which of course leads to Hachiman quietly grouching his acceptance of the apology whilst looking away.

"Don't worry about it Yukinoshita-san, my name is Koyomi Araragi and me, Senjougahara and one other person Tsubasa Hanekawa are transfer students from the city." Before Araragi could say more, Senjougahara hugs Araragi in a mock, lovey-dovey couple-like manner whilst still glaring ice, cold daggers at an amused Yukino.

"Araragi-Kun is my boyfriend Yukino." Not surprised that Senjougahara didn't provoke Yukinoshita by saying more, Yukinoshita would clearly deem it pathetic if she pushed it further then stating the fact. "She does know her well." Hachiman thought

"How interesting, but I would've liked to hear Araragi-Kun's feelings not yours."

Araragi now front and centre of everybody's attention just stammers for a while, he couldn't think of anything to say. "Think Koyomi, think!" trying to motivate himself he scans the room for any ideas but all he can see is Senjougahara's slowly angering face, Yukinoshita-san's entertained smile, Hikigaya's look of pity and sympathy and Yuigahama's cheerful and encouraging face.

"I like Senjougahara, because she completes me. Without her I'm just an idiot who hasn't done anything in his life worth meaning (Of course he couldn't say it out loud that he's had a pretty, wacky life before meeting Senjougahara. If Araragi did, either Senjougahara would fill him full of staples or Shinobu would suck him dry for revealing all her 'secrets') …"

Araragi at this point looks into Senjougahara eyes, with a look of determination. (Is that the right word for it?) "I'd like to think I complete her too, In my own stupid way. We've or at least I've grown up a bit as a person because of it."

Yukinoshita seemingly impressed by the answer gives an approving nod, "In my opinion growth as a person is import…" before she could finish her line, Araragi blows all the goodwill he earned out of the window.

"Senjougahara's pretty hot too and she's got some great oppai, gotta admit that." Realising his mistake, he faces a frighteningly calm Senjougahara.

"You couldn't have just shut your mouth and let me win could you? You damn pervert." Araragi just squirms for what awaits him later.

Before Hachiman, Yui and Yukinoshita witness a murder? (does it count if he doesn't really die?) by staples to the mouth and eyes by Senjougahara. A rude but for once welcome Hiratsuka-Sensei barges into the Service club room.

"Well if it isn't the new transfer students, Araragi and Senjougahara. What already having a lover's quarrel?"

"Wait how did you already know that sensei?" A hopeful that this question distracts Senjougahara, Araragi asks.

"A woman of my aptitude has her ways." An arrogant Hiratsuka-Sensei spouts.

Ever the sarcastic ass, Hachiman had to but in "Is it because your so used to seeing other couples, that as a person that's single you've mastered a power that lets you distinguish couples from your own 'single' kind."

A smack to the back of the head and a headlock later, "Can't somebody just marry you already!" Hachiman barely spat out as his head is in a headlock by Hiratsuka-Sensei.

Finally releasing her grip, Hiratsuka-Sensei makes herself look respectable and professional for once. She focuses her attention towards Araragi and Senjougahara.

"As you two may or may not know, Sobu High has a policy of mandatory club participation if you two don't want to get in trouble I suggest you join a club and since you're…"

Senjougahara, ignoring Hiratsuka-Sensei and focusing on Yukino pushes a piece of paper in her face.

"What's this?" Asked a bewildered Hiratsuka-Sensei.

"It's me and Araragi-san's club admission papers, we always intended to join this club."

A stunned Hiratsuka Sensei just points to Yukino for a final admission.

"Just to let you know Yukino, ever since Yuigahama-san told me you were from this school I always intended to join your club and crush you at the very thing you enjoy."

Her confidence not in the least dented, Yukino replies to Senjougahara's threat. "I never thought of Senjougahara Hitagi to be one to help people with their problems."

It was all a very awkward, exchange of paperwork and bureaucracy with Yuigahama, Hikigaya and Araragi caught in the middle.

"Were gonna have to deal with this for the rest of the year aren't we." Asked a fatigued Araragi, "It could be worse Araragi-Kun, I think that by the end of the year Yukinon and Senjougahara-san will get used to each other well enough to have fun." Hachiman just gave his signature nonchalant nod as a response of the trouble that's going to happen between those two.

* * *

It had been a few weeks before anything had come up with the service club, by that time the roles were settled with everybody. Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Hachiman sat where they usually did, with Yukino making tea at times. Araragi and Senjougahara quickly came right after Yui and Hachiman, Araragi would sit next to Yui whilst Senjougahara sat next to Araragi and was practically next to Hachiman as well this was intentionally done so as to separate the two antagonistic personalities. Senjougahara would be fiddling with her many 'toys' mostly staplers, whilst Araragi would be reading some rather 'questionable' material hidden behind a textbook for 'research' purposes Araragi justified.

Light conversations or slight banter between a combination of Araragi, Hachiman and Yui would happen infrequently whilst open hostile teasing between Yukinoshita and Senjougahara would happen on a constant basis. If there's two things that service club weren't during this initial time, it was boring and silent.

"Hey Yukinoshita-san, you never told me exactly how you knew Senjougahara in the past." Araragi was waiting for some tea, Yukinoshita was brewing to be handed to him.

"Your initial hypothesis was correct; we did go to the same middle school." Answered Yukinoshita.

"I assume you know a Kanbaru Suruga then?" Inquired Araragi further.

"hmm, I remember her slightly she was a famous athlete in our school. I believe she was a year younger then me and Hitagi, I think there were some rumours surrounding her but I never took heed of them I just knew of them…."

"Knock, knock"

"Come in" replied Yukinoshita, in came Hayama Hayato and his good friend Kakeru Tobe.

"Hey Yukinoshita-san, Tobe here needs a fav... Senjougahara-san, I didn't know you were in this club, you to Araragi-Kun."

An uncaring Senjougahara turns her head away from her stapler to face Hayato. "Who are you again?"

"That's the first time somebody hasn't recognised me…" A subtle smile comes upon Hayato's face, for most they would just right that off as Hayato being his usual cheery self. "I'm surprised I mean we're in the same class and we went to the same middle school as each other.

"Did we? I honestly couldn't remember your face at all." Answered Senjougahara truthfully.

"Ahh, Hayato I don't feel comfortable talking about this in front of Hikitani-kun, I mean remember the whole cultural festival incident with the president."

Hayato facing Hachiman this time, "I suppose you're right Tobe why don't you exit the room Hikitani-kun whilst we discuss this."

"Good idea Hayato-Kun, it would be good for intrusive people to leave." Yukinoshita said, whilst calmly sipping her tea.

Taking that as his cue to leave, Hachiman stood up without protest. All the while, Hayato and Tobe are smiling while Senjougahara is visibly disgusted, Yui is awkwardly smiling and feeling irritated by their attitudes whilst Araragi is low key about to punch both of them in the face.

"I didn't mean you Hikigaya-kun, I meant the two rude people who just barge into our club room and demand we help them without any tact for one of our members."

Yui annoyed by their behaviour adds in her two cents "Yeah Tobecchi, that was pretty rude of you."

Feeling ashamed of their actions the pair quietly leave the room, "Sorry about that Hikitani-Kun"

Now it was Senjougahara's turn "Who is this Hikitani-Kun you keep talking about? All I see is a Hikigaya Hachiman right over there (She points at his face whilst leaning towards the two)"

"Hayato-Kun and friend-kun over there with the stupid orange hair, if you want people to remember your name and face, you have to give the same courtesy to others."

"Hey wait!" Before Tobe could say anything incredibly stupid Hayato pulls him down to bow in front of Hikigaya and drags him out the door. "Sorry for getting your name wrong Hikigaya-Kun." They both said.

"What was that all about, why were they so distrusting of Hikigaya-Kun?" Asked Araragi.

Both Yui and Yukino gave Hachiman a cautionary look before proceeding to tell him, he gave his signature nod and both begin to tell the events of the Cultural Festival, about how Hachiman villainised himself to get the president to motivate herself to go up on stage, which resulted in him becoming the most hated man in school for quite a while.

Senjougahara after listening to the events gives her own take on how the situation was handled, "That president sounded like a weakling that got all she deserved from Hikigaya-Kun, however, what you're doing is risky Hikigaya, be careful you're going down a treacherous path." She says all this while looking at Araragi.

"I didn't do it to help anybody, I did it for my own ego and self-satisfaction of calling someone just as low as me." Hachiman indifferently replied back, "You shouldn't lie to a girl, Hikigaya-Kun. We know when men are telling the truth and when men lie through their teeth."

A frightened gulp later and Hachiman is silenced, all the while Araragi is looking at the wooden table his gaze down, knowing full well the consequences the path of self-sacrifice Hachiman is taking.

Yukinoshita letting the boys back in, let them explain the situation between Ebina and Tobe, his attempts to gain her love and affection. Yukinoshita decides that it will be a hard but doable task, and accept the request.

It was another hour before a knock, from Hina Ebina would come. But before that, the group decide that they need to discuss this further, a place to meet up wouldn't be decided until a fateful text message to Hachiman.

"What does your text say Hiki?" asks an inquisitive Yuigahama.

"It's from my sister Komachi, she says she has a few friends over and that she needs some help."

"It's decided then, the place where we'll meet up is Hikigaya-Kun's house. Any complaints? None, good let's go."

Packing up the room and their rubbish the rest of the club leave the room whilst a bewildered Hachiman can only pointlessly complain to himself, "When did my house suddenly become a romantic-comedy plot device?"

* * *

I've been really digging, writing this crossover get ready for some original content like different character focuses and actions, spliced in with some Oreigaru/My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU TOO! and S2 arcs and Monogatari Series: Second Season arcs, I'd love some more feedback from my story, and i really appreciate the guys putting in reviews.

Thanks to to:

 **Burr** & **ccelarator** for the constructive criticisms and praise

 **See You Later Space Cowboys...**

-All Day Tsundere


	3. Clash of Ideals

**Saviour Complex**

What would happen if Araragi and his harem of lolis, sisters and tsunderes attended the same high school of a certain pessimistic, social critic of a loner and his 'acquaintances' in the Service club. The bubbly and energetic Yui Yuigahama and the cold and intelligent Yukino Yukinoshita?

* * *

"Oh Hina-chan Yahello!" Yui brightly announced

"Yui-chan, Yahello." Hina replied back, she sat down on the seat without any fuss or eccentricities.

Ebina Hina, the resident fujoshi queen of Sobu High, much like Tobe and Hayato earlier dropped by the service club to make a request. The club expected as much, Hina wasn't just an obsessive yaoi fangirl, she might've known all too well about Tobe's feelings. Of course all of this assumption was unsaid and the rest of the club heard her request out.

"If you wouldn't mind Yukinoshita-san, I'd like to make a request." Surprisingly Hina asked this a normal person would, "Something's weird about that" Hachiman thought.

"Hikigaya-kun, there's a strange dynamic in our group and I think I know a way how you can solve it!" Hina standing now, her nose slightly dripping from blood she was in full fujoshi mode.

"You must find a way rekindle the bond, between the boys in our group! Preferably with lots of 'bonding lessons' over the hot springs" laughing maniacally as Ebina said that, she now made her way towards Yui's face.

"Wouldn't the sight of a rekindled romanc… I mean friendship between boys be amazing Yui-chan?" Not sure with what to say, Yui just shrugs awkwardly.

"By the way Hina-chan, are you sure this is your only request I'm sure you would've said something about Tobe specifically." Yui tried shoe-horning in Tobe's request, to try to solve both problems at the same time.

"I see what you did there Yuigahama, but that's not going to work this girl isn't one for asking for direct help. If I can get that much out of her, then I assume you know what Ebina-san is really asking, right Hikigaya?" Araragi thought in his mind, he could tell by her over the top nature that she was asking something completely different to what she's saying.

It was now Hachiman's turn to interrupt, "There's no way in hell I could do anything like that, I'm neither close enough with them nor are they willing to trust a person like me, are you sure this is what you want Ebina-san?"

Hina made her way from Yui to Hachiman at the blink of an eye she was staring at Hachiman with a serious look, "I'm sure that this is what I want, there's no two ways about it you have to do it Hikigaya, you have to do what you do best…" As soon as she said that to him, the fujoshi persona she wore came back. "Of course, it goes without saying that I want the rest of the service club to help! Even you Araragi-kun and you Senjougahara-san!"

Continuing from there, Hina now faced an amused Senjougahara, "Ah Senjougahara you don't have to give me that scary smile, I know full well enough not to ship Araragi-kun with any boys. It's not my policy to ship boys that are taken, besides the SS Araragi x Senjougahara is sailing quite steadily, it's by far my favourite non-BL ship in the school!"

"That's right Ebina-san, there will never be a relationship stronger than the one I made with Araragi." Looking quite pleased with herself, she just stared at Yukino with a look that said 'Your move'.

"Oi Senjougahara, don't use our relationship as a way to get to Yukinoshita" complained Araragi

"I can do what I say or please, it's not like me telling it in front of Yukino is any of your business anyway." Senjougahara hissed back, with a loving smile.

Interrupting the lover's banter, Yukinoshita coughed and took the room's attention for herself

"We the Service club gladly accept your request for help Ebina-san, if there are any updates to your request be sure to notify us." Yukino said just like a professional businesswoman and just like that it was the end of all the shenanigans inside the Service club for now, they would take all that mischief to the Hikigaya household.

* * *

The girls like usual were walking in front, with Yukino and Hitagi arguing with each other whilst Yui played peacemaker.

"That was real crafty of you Yukino, I can see through it all, you love hiding your intent in mundane formalities…"

"What ever could you mean Hitagi? I was just focusing the attention back to the situation at hand..."

"Now, Now. Hii-chan, Yukinon can't you guys give it a rest and be friendly to each other for once?."

Turning to face Yui, Senjougahara stopped a bit to make sure she heard her right.

"Wait when did you give me that nickname, Yuigahama?" Asked Senjougahara.

Yui, pleased that she got their attention away from fighting each other, explained further.

"I just thought it up a few minutes ago, since everybody I know has a nickname it'd only be fitting I give you one Hii-chan, don't worry I didn't forget about you Koyomin!"

Senjougahara was a bit unnerved by the fact someone gave her a nickname, she usually preferred calling herself a label rather than nicknames, like calling herself a tsundere and other people calling her that. Araragi just laughed at his nickname and gave Senjougahara a look that said to 'just go with it.'

"Hii-chan huh? It suits you, Hitagi." Yukino said whilst condescendingly smiling, and just like that the bickering started once more.

At the back, walking a slower much more casual pace were the boys in the Service Club. Araragi and Hikigaya. "Hey I wanted to talk to you after what Ebina said earlier" It was Araragi that spoke up, "You know exactly what she was asking you right?" are you sure you want to get yourself involved like that?

Hachiman was amazed that Araragi heard what Ebina-san said earlier or that he was deductive enough to know what she was really asking. For now, Hachiman kept quiet waiting for Araragi to tell him more about his thoughts.

"I have a vague idea of what you're going to do and it's really up to you Hikigaya, I'm not in the business of trying to tell people how they should help others. But I know all too well the consequences of getting something like this wrong."

Araragi wasn't one to be serious, but when it came to 'saving people' he couldn't help but intervene. Araragi once thought that doing everything thing for a person would 'save them' but it didn't, he just got hurt in the process, both emotionally and physically. He only learned that 'saving people' was a fallacy later and that people can only be helped by 'saving themselves'. This was something that Araragi experienced himself, and wanted Hikigaya to learn from his own mistakes. Araragi wanted to guide him without telling him what was right or wrong, he wanted Hachiman to come upon his own conclusions for himself not forcing his own ideals down Hikigaya's throat.

"Araragi I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine he way I am. My methods aren't for anyone else's sake but my own, their selfish and despicable but they're effective. Isn't that enough?" Araragi stopped where he was walking and stared into the horizon, contemplating Hachiman's words.

"Is that what you really believe? Or are you just spouting that excuse as a way to justify your actions to yourself and to other people?" Araragi stared right into Hachiman, hoping that there could be any doubt in him.

Instead Hachiman continued walking, his walking pace unaffected." As I told you before, I don't need to justify it to anybody, not even myself. The results speak for themselves."

Araragi could only give a respectful nod to his decision and walked back to his position next to Hikigaya

"So that's how you want it, Hikigaya. I never thought somebody could be as stubborn as Hitagi. See for yourself what the consequences of your choices are, I did all I could."Araragi whispered this to himself, making sure Hachiman didn't hear. The rest of the walk was made in silence, until they reached the Hikigaya residence.

* * *

 **A/N:** New Chapter, big thank you to the readers. Not much of a chapter in terms of storytelling, more character development for now and probably the next chapter I want to see every angle and possibility the first arc will eventually take.

Also I'm wondering whether I should repost this story as a normal Oreigaru fic, to get more views and reviews on this story. It was a suggestion a reviewer made.

 **See you later Space Cowboys...**

-All Day Tsundere


	4. Onii-Chan?

**Saviour Complex**

What would happen if Araragi and his harem of lolis, sisters and tsunderes attended the same high school of a certain pessimistic, social critic of a loner and his 'acquaintances' in the Service club. The bubbly and energetic Yui Yuigahama and the cold and intelligent Yukino Yukinoshita?

* * *

"I'm home Komachi, I brought friends over." Hachiman deadpanned in his usual way, Komachi hearing the disinterested voice of her older brother made her way to him, cheerful and chipper as always.

"What are you talking about Onii-chan, you don't have any friends other than Yui-san and Yukino-san…" Making her way to the door she was instantly greeted by two new faces, something which shocked Komachi.

"Wait Onii-chan has friends other than Yui-san and Yukino-san, what a shock!" In her own, Komachi can be quite the sarcastic ass like her brother.

"Ah Hikigaya, I didn't know you had such a cute little sister." Araragi accidentally slipped out his sis-con tendencies, much to the ire of Senjougahara.

"Wait a minute you over there…" Komachi points at a remorseful and squirming Araragi, "Where have I seen you before?" Before Komachi could finish her thought process, two dead giveaways made their way to the front of the door.

"Hey Komachi is your... wait Onii-chan is that you!?" blurted out a girl with short black hair and a kimono.

"Nii-chan is that you?" Next a girl with a ponytail and a yellow track suit came, her demeanour was excited by the surprise of seeing her brother.

"Tsuhiki-chan, Karen-chan what are you two doing here?" Asked Araragi, "We could ask the same thing Onii-chan what are you doing over here?" Tsuhiki asked back.

"I'm in the same service club as Hikigaya-kun over here, and the rest of the people here." Araragi replied.

"We became friends with Komachi, and she said that her brother was part of some helping club and as Heroes of Justice me and Tsuhiki couldn't help but want to meet them. But now that I know that your part of it Nii-chan, I'm not so sure anymore."

Yui was the first to speak who wasn't part of the Araragi family," Would you mind clearing things up for us Koyomin?"

"Koyomin?!" Tsuhiki and Karen shouted out at the same time, "Is this the fabled Senjougahara-san that Onii-chan has been talking about?" Tsuhiki theorized, "She seems to be Nii-chan's taste (They looked at her oppai), and the personality is right on the money!"

"I am Senjougahara-san, that over there is Yuigahama Yui another member of the service club." Senjougahara, took centre stage her frightening aura glowing over the entire room. "Don't get mad Hii-chan, they just didn't know…"

"I think we should clear this situation up before more people are confused and this devolves into a stupid misunderstanding." Hachiman, said out of nowhere.

"Just as we expected from Komachi-chan's Nii-san, he's just as straight to the point and without tact as you said." Ignoring that semi-insulting statement, Hachiman let Araragi continue in his place.

"Well Onii-chan care to explain things to your dear sisters?" Tsuhiki and Karen were both in his face, trying to calm things down he patted both their heads with a hidden smile of excitement in his face, something that the rest of the club and Komachi noticed.

"These two are Tsuhiki and Karen my two little sisters, they moved with me when I transferred to Sobu High. How did you get to know Hikigaya's little sister?" Hachiman asked.

"She was the first one to talk to us when we transferred, we knew about the club after Komachi told some funny stories about her Onii-san."

"Why'd you have to make me the subject of your middle school conversations?" Hachiman spat out, clearly annoyed his past is getting brought up without his consent.

"Don't worry Onii-Chan, I didn't bring up anything too bad." Smiling innocently, Komachi just shrugs whilst the fire sisters giggle under their breath.

"Honestly these stories, make even Nii-chan sound like a player!" Karen said whilst struggling with the urge not to laugh.

Senjougahara, not content with the topic of conversation inserted herself into the forefront of the scene. "Enough about these two sis-cons what is it that you wanted from us?"

"Don't lump me in with him, I don't love my sister that way." Hachiman said with more conviction in his voice than usual.

"I'm not a sis-con, I swear!" Araragi replied back trying to defend himself, "Oh is that so, why were you so excited with touching your own sisters then Araragi?" Hachiman retorted back.

"Koyomin, hentai! Pervert! Baka!" Yuigahama added in, "Wait, I'm not like that!" Araragi pleaded without much use. "Are you sure Nii-chan?" both Karen and Tsuhiki, posed provocatively which got Araragi to stare in lust for a bit, thus proving Hachiman's point and earning Araragi the glares of both Yui and Hitagi.

Thankfully, Yukinoshita saved him by interrupting, "All of that aside, I think it's rather rude to just bring up the subject at hand without letting ourselves be introduced right, Hitagi?"

Earning a glare from Senjougahara, Yukino continued to introduce herself. "My name is Yukinoshita Yukino and I'm the president and founder of the Service club, we don't help people we help them help themselves."

This introduction got the attention of the fire sisters, who were suckers for helping people out being heroes of justice and all that. "Just like Yukinoshita to flaunt herself and to one up Senjougahara from the get go" Hachiman thought.

* * *

The rest of the club said their introductions, with Yui's being full of bubbliness, which made her fast friends with the fire sisters. Senjougahara's introduction was passive-aggressive like usual it seems she sees the fire sisters as competition and by the end of her introduction she swore that, "Araragi was hers, and that she'd crush anybody in her way." Hachiman's introduction was boring and mundane, which somehow endeared him to Karen and Tsuhiki.

"Oh that's right!" Karen blurted out after the introductions were over, "Sen-chan's here!"

"Wait Sengoku is here? Why didn't she introduce herself?" Araragi asked, "She's probably shy with all the new people, you know she's not good with crowds." Tsuhiki answered

Dragging Nadeko from her hiding place, she was forced to introduce herself to the club. "Umm, My name is Sengoku Nadeko and it's a pleasure to meet all of Koyomi Onii-chan's friends"

Nadeko bowed to everybody in the Service Club and made courteous small talk with varying amounts of success, Yui was especially friendly and had taken quite a shine to the shy girl. Yukino was amicable, Senjougahara was cold but pleasant and Hachiman was his usual self, neither friendly nor hostile. He did however have an unnerving feeling while talking to Nadeko, he felt that she was hiding something about herself that wasn't quite right and he also noticed the looks she would give Araragi. Something wasn't quite right with that girl, naturally he left his suspicion to himself and decided to just silently observe her actions.

"Hi... Koyomi Onii-chan, it's been a while hasn't it?" Nadeko said as if she were whispering

"It has been, hasn't it Sengoku." Araragi replied back, happy to see his childhood friend again.

"You've made so many good friends like Yui Onee-Chan, I'm happy for you Koyomi Onii-chan." Nadeko said whilst smiling and laughing awkwardly."

An awkward silence pervaded the room, the atmosphere was choking the life out of everyone.

"Wait a minute, Sengoku's your last name right?" Yuigahama was the first to break the silence, "That's right, Yui Onee-Chan." Nadeko responded.

"I think you're my new neighbour, aren't you the same Sengoku's living in the apartments near Sobu high?" Yuigahama asked.

"You're right Yui Onee-Chan, we moved here after my parents got a job transfer." Explained Nadeko, "Wait you moved here, Sengoku?" asked Araragi.

"Yes, Koyomi Onii-chan." Looking into his eyes, Nadeko smiled to herself a bit happy to know that her Koyomi Onii-chan was with her.

"So you are a sis-con!" teased Senjougahara, "How many times do I have to say this, I'm not!" Araragi tried to say again

"Koyomi Onii-chan?" Senjougahara retorted, "It was an old nickname Sengoku gave me, that's all." Araragi responded back

"Sure it is, Onii-chan" Yukinoshita added in, "Not you too Yukinoshita-san!" Araragi said in mock despair, while secretly loving the fact another girl called him 'Onii-chan', which everybody noticed again.

"Koyomin you're the worst, creepy, hentai, baka!" Yuigahama spat out as well, "No my reputation, it's gone! Now everybody knows how much of pervert I am!"

Hachiman decided to give his own two cents in as well.

"Did you even have one to begin with? The whole class could see you staring at Hanekawa and Hiratsuka-Sensei's, 'assets'"

"Koyomin! baka!"

"My how rotten Araragi-Kun."

"Hanekawa-san... is that right Araragi?"

"Onii-chan, Nii-chan! who's this Hiratsuka-Sensei!?"

The only ones who didn't get involved with the tirade on Araragi was Nadeko who was too busy laughing at the situation.

Awkward exchange over, the fire sisters explained that they really didn't have anything they needed from the club and that they just wanted to dick around with them. A few hours later, and all the guests made their goodbyes. Araragi, Karen, Tsuhiki made their way home. Whilst Yui and Nadeko walked to the station by themselves it seems a budding friendship had been formed between those two.

Senjougahara and Yukinoshita were the only ones left to stay, "You know Hikigaya-kun, it's considered polite in modern society to walk two girls home."

"You shouldn't rely on Hikigaya-kun, he's not one to adhere to societies rules." Yukinoshita added in, "You know, using my own words aren't going to stop me from seeing the fact that you just called me an irresponsible bum." Hachiman countered.

Komachi hearing the conversation, said to her brother. "Just walk them home Onii-chan, two on one against you is bad odds."

"Fine Komachi, Yukinoshita and Senjougahara let's go before it gets dark." They walked their way to Senjougahara's house first, it wasn't that far away from Hachiman's house.

"You are a sis-con after all Hikigaya-kun" Senjougahara teased, "Shut up, you're not turning me into Araragi it was just a good idea to stop you both from bothering me more at home." Hachiman retorted back.

The rest of the walk went by surprisingly quiet, that was until a black car drove near the group. It was the Yukinoshita family car. An older, and beautiful woman came out of the car.

"Onee-san…" Yukino whispered silently, "Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-Kun…" Haruno made her way to Senjougahara Hitagi, two equally terrifying auras stood face to face.

"So you're Haruno-san, nice to meet you I knew Yukino back in middle school. It's good to finally meet you, my name is Senjougahara Hitagi." Senjougahara was the calmest anyone had ever seen her.

"Ahh Senjougahara-chan, nice to meet you too. Are you a new heroine for Hikigaya-kun to romance?" Haruno in her usual, teasing way was analyzing Senjougahara.

"I believe your mistaken Haruno-san, Hikigaya-kun isn't my type, societal-criticism and cynicism aren't turn ons for me. I have a boyfriend anyways" Saying all that in her wolfish smile Senjougahara just stood there calm as ever, even Hachiman was surprised. Haruno could only laugh from the response.

"Too bad Hikigaya, maybe next time with Yuigahama." Walking past Hitagi and to her sister, she said something in Senjougahara's ear. "You're quite the interesting girl Senjougahara, I'll keep tabs on you for now on."

Like that Yukinoshita and Haruno made their way home alone, it was just Hitagi and Hachiman alone. "That woman Haruno, she's scares me…" They were at Hitagi's gate, her house in sight.

"I only knew one person in my life that gave me fear and that was more a burning hatred than fear, but Haruno is different it's like she can see right through anything you do."

Hachiman, genuinely surprised by her words could only agree with Senjougahara but with a slight variation to it, "I'm afraid of Yukinoshita's older sister too, but I think I hate her just as much as I fear her."

* * *

 **A/N:** More new characters, more fun. They won't play a significant role in this arc at the moment. But rest assured they will be involved in the story especially the monogatari girls, the actual first arc will start next chapter expect some ideals getting broken/chewed out and character development. My two favourite things in the world.

 **See you later Space Cowboys...**

 **-** All Day Tsundere


	5. Wake up, it's feeding time!

**Saviour Complex**

What would happen if Araragi and his harem of lolis, sisters and tsunderes attended the same high school of a certain pessimistic, social critic of a loner and his 'acquaintances' in the Service club. The bubbly and energetic Yui Yuigahama and the cold and intelligent Yukino Yukinoshita?

* * *

Sleeping deeply, Hachiman was in bliss. He hadn't had such a fulfilling rest over the last couple of days and the delight of a goodnight's sleep was all too welcome. However, life has a way of course always screwing with Hachiman and on this particular day of heavenly sleep, two mischievous vixens could be heard giggling, waiting to plunge at their unaware prey.

Jumping on and screaming at Hachiman to wake him up, the paradise that Hachiman had been experiencing was now over and now faced a horrible reality. Somehow on the ground and deeply annoyed, he confronted the suspects responsible for killing his harmonious slumber, it was none other than Araragi's bratty imoutos, Tsuhiki and Karen. They were wearing Komachi's middle school uniform but other than they looked the same as they did when Hachiman first met them.

"What in the blue hell are you two doing in my house?" Hachiman angrily spat out, Hachiman was more angry than curious at this point.

"Komachi must treat you really nicely if you get that angry at us waking you up, Hikki-nii." Karen teased.

"If this is how you normally treat your older brother, he must be some sort of masochist since he can't get enough of you two brats."

"Ooh that's harsh Hikki-nii, no ounce of sympathy for our Onii-chan?" it was Tsuhiki this time that replied, she was sitting on Hachiman's bed her legs swinging back and forth hitting the mattress.

"I don't pity anybody, that's just my way. All this is beside the point anyway, what are you two brats doing in my house!?"

Karen was the first to answer, like her sister she was sitting on Hachiman's bed but rather than swing her legs she crossed them in a rather revealing manner.

"Your class's trip to Kyoto's today isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't see how that has anything to with me, and you being in my damn house brat."

"Woah there Hikki-nii, no need to get so angry at us. We decided to wake Onii-chan up early since we were concerned about him missing the trip and since it's a couple of hours before school starts me, Tsuhiki and Nii-chan decided to visit Komachi-chan and Hikki-nii."

Sighing because of the absurdity of the sister's reasoning, Hachiman shooed the imoutos away from his bed, grabbed his fallen sheets and started making his bed.

"All of this was so you could mess around with Komachi and me? What a waste of my precious time, I could've been sleeping preserving energy instead."

"He said it Karen-chan, exactly like the way Komachi-chan said he would!" an exited Tsuhiki blurted whilst clutching Karen's hands.

As Tsuhiki grabs Karen's hands, Karen approaches Hachiman with Tsuhiki close by.

"Too damn close brat!" Hachiman spits out.

"Oooh, interesting response Hikki-nii. Does that mean you're interested in me?"

Scoffing at the very idea, Hachiman decides to indulge her.

"Please, I'm not so easily swayed like your sis-con brother. I wouldn't date either one of you, you're both too much of a hassle."

Karen and Tsuhiki just smile creepily, as if they were hunters catching their prey in an ambush.

"So there are other girls you're interested in Hikki-nii, come on don't be shy tell us." Tsuhiki teases

"Wait don't tell me it's Senjou-nee, you should know better than to mess with a taken woman Hiki-nii."

Face palming now, Hachiman can't help but sigh.

"Even if I did have feelings for Senjougahara, you two brats would be the last people I would tell, you would probably tell her if I did and she would kill me. Besides, that crazy girl cares about Araragi way too much."

Karen and Tsuhiki sit right beside a sitting Hachiman, "So if it isn't Senjou-nee than it must be Yuki-nee!"

Now Hachiman just laughs at that one, "That girl wouldn't even accept me as a friend, she's a total ice queen who flaunts her superiority for all too see. But she does have her positive qualities too, Yukinoshita cares for people she's close too even me. She's one hell of a hard worker, Yukinoshita never complains and she never lies to anybody Yukinoshita's direct about what she wants and expects out of people."

"Well if isn't her than would it have to be Yui-nee?" Tsuhiki asks.

This time there isn't much of a laugh or flat out rejection in Hachiman, "Yuigahama is an air-headed idiot, who can barely utter intelligible words at times and can be way too friendly at the point of rudeness…"

"Aren't you being rude to her, Yuki-nee and Senjou-nee as well?" Karen asks pointing out Hachiman's hypocrisy.

"There's a difference, I'm explaining her traits whilst she's just flat out rude at times. Let me carry on before you interrupted brat. As I was saying, she too friendly to the point of rudeness but, she's the glue that keeps us together. She's always been there for me and Yukinoshita. Yuigahama is a nice girl, but she isn't a nice girl to put on airs. Yuigahama's nice girl because she's simply a kind soul who sees the good in people even me."

"My, my Hikki-nii I never you knew you were this insightful, I guess Komachi-chan wasn't lying when she said Hikki-nii reads people like books." Tsuhiki says

"Nii-chan should definitely take from Hiki-nii's example." Karen replies back.

"Where is Araragi anyway?" Hachiman asks, disinterested with the current topic of discussion.

"Nii-Chan? I think he's resting downstairs with Komachi-chan whilst she makes breakfast." Karen answered.

Tsuhiki giggling softly to herself suspiciously, catches Hachiman's attention "Oi brat, what the hell are you laughing at?" Hachiman enquired, apprehensive of the implications.

"You better watch out Hikki-nii, our Onii-chan shouldn't really be trusted alone with such a cute, young and innocent maiden like Komachi-chan and you should know by now how much of a sis-con our Onii-chan is."

Realisation set in Hachiman sprinted to where Komachi was, hoping for the best. Luckily, Araragi was just sitting at the dinner table food right in front of him whilst Komachi was serving/cooking food.

"Thank whoever's up there you're safe Komachi." Hachiman sighed in relief

"Were you that concerned for me Onii-chan? That's sweet thank you (Komachi said that mushier and cuter than usual) But you don't need to worry about me I was just making Araragi-san some eggs, whilst Karen-chan and Tsuhiki-chan were waking you seems like Araragi-san was enjoying them a lot, I give myself a lot of points for that."

Making his way slowly to Komachi, Hachiman put his hand on her shoulder and with a relived look on his face, says "I'm glad you're safe."

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" Araragi interrupted unsuccessfully "These stories and rumours about my perversion have been greatly exaggerated."

Unconvinced, Hachiman sat on the seat opposite of Koyomi, giving a few last looks at Komachi and Araragi whilst he sat there.

"You don't have to do that Hikigaya, I'm sitting right next to you!" Araragi complained, "Yeah Onii-chan, Araragi-san hasn't done anything bad so you should ease up on him."

Exhausted with how much energy he spent, Hachiman slouched on the table, "Blame Araragi's sisters for why I was so concerned, they were convinced he was about to do something to you and if the stories about the toothbrush were true, I wasn't about to take the risk."

Hachiman learned of Koyomi's 'exploits' with Tsuhiki and Karen, when the two fire sisters, Nadeko and the rest of the service club stayed over. The toothbrush story was one of many things brought up during the stay over.

"That story was taken way out of context, I swear! There's a perfectly legitimate reason why I did that!" Araragi tried to say in his defense.

"So was there a 'perfectly legitimate reason' for kissing Tsuhiki-Chan while she was sleeping, Araragi-san?" It was Komachi this time who fired that attack at Araragi's dignity

Knowing he couldn't say anything to defend himself without revealing the supernatural, Araragi conceded defeat to that snide remark.

"Nice one Komachi, I've knew you had it in you, I've never been prouder as a brother and a Hikigaya, I'll give you a lot of points for that one." An impressed Hachiman expressed.

"Thanks Onii-Chan, I give myself a lot of points for that one too!"

* * *

With all the commotion from earlier over, the fire sisters decided to join themselves into the fun sitting beside their Onii-chan. Karen and Tsuhiki started questioning Araragi about his explicit behaviour, all this whilst looking like the two cutest little angels you've ever seen, "Hell, they could even given Komachi a run for her money at times." Hachiman thought. Than the verbal onslaught started, and the two fire sister weren't so angelic anymore but they were still damn cute.

"Onii-chan why are you such a pervert?"

"Nii-Chan why do you like your sisters that way?"

"Onii-Chan why do you like touching me inappropriately"

"Nii-chan why do you like looking up my skirt?"

"Onii-chan why do you get have this jealous look on your face when I bring up my old boyfriend?"

Komachi and Hachiman are barely trying to stifle their laughter from the mock 'interrogation', Hachiman was actually feeling a bit sorry for Araragi, if only a little. "I'm glad I have Komachi as my sister, If I ever had one of these two as my sister, I'm sure I would've gone insane years ago."

The three Araragi's realise that the laughter from the two Hikigaya's was louder than what they were saying and stop to witness the two Hikigaya sibling's mirth, "They seem so close, it's cute" said Karen. "Why can't you be like that with us Onii-Chan, instead of groping us all the time?" Tsuhiki replied. "If you two would stop embarrassing me, maybe we could be." Koyomi whines. "Yeah well, stop touching your sisters than and we have a deal Onii-chan."

Having had enough of the word attack by the fire sisters, Komachi puts an end to Araragi's misery by saying that it's time to get to school. Making their way to the Middle School they attend, both Koyomi and Hachiman see their sisters off, Komachi does this exaggerated and dramatic farewell whilst Karen and Tsuhiki wave goodbye.

* * *

With the earlier shenanigans all but finished Koyomi and Hachiman make their way to Sobu High, Hachiman welcomes the silence after all the commotion the two fire sisters caused. Koyomi on the other hand is contemplating about said commotion, something which Hachiman notices.

"Something on your mind Araragi?" Hachiman asks nonchalantly

"It's nothing honestly, I was just thinking about how both of our sibling relationships are so different."

"Oh is that so? I don't really see that big of a difference, to be perfectly honest Araragi."

"It's the way you and Komachi have such a positive relationship with each other, when she's happy your happy and vice-versa."

"I'm sure your sisters would have a positive relationship with you too, if you didn't lust over them all the damn time."

"I didn't think you were one to beat a dead horse Hikigaya, I've been through that enough with those two I don't think I can go through more during the trip."

"Sorry about that, I'm not used to the one not being the butt of the joke, I've taken way too much influence from Yukinoshita and your bratty sisters."

"If I were to be perfectly honest with you Araragi, there's nothing wrong with your sibling relationship with those two brats."

"Are you sure about that Hikigaya? I feel like I'm too attached to them more than what's considered normal, I get angry and jealous when they're with other boys so much so that I refused to ever meet their boyfriends whenever Karen-chan or Tsuhiki-chan tried to introduce them to me. I feel like I'm being a burden to them, that I'm…"

"Isn't all that the way things should be?" Hachiman stated, "All that you said is to be expected of an older sibling, there's nothing wrong with being too attached, in fact it's your job to be. When did it become 'normal' for brothers and sisters to be so indifferent with each other? You're supposed to love your sister to the point of being an over-protective helicopter parent. Who cares that you're jealous and angry some horny middle schooler has got the hots for the sister, you've been protecting the smile of for years? It's our right to love our imoutos and we do it because we care."

"Thanks Hikigaya I never really thought of it like that."

"You don't have to thank me; I'm just telling you something you should've already known from the start."

"You know Hikigaya you should just allow people to thank you graciously instead of being an ass to them, not everything people say has a hidden meaning for you to dissect."

"If you really wanted a hostile relationship between siblings go look at the Yukinoshita sisters, now that's more trouble than its worth."

"That's right, Yukinoshita-san has a sister. Haruno-san wasn't it? Senjougahara met her once, said she hated her 'fake' guts as soon as she laid eyes on her. I remember her telling me that specifically."

"That Haruno is a real piece of work, the hollowest projection of human 'perfection' I've had the dishonour of ever knowing. Needlessly injecting herself into Yukinoshita's affairs and creating needless conflicts and misunderstanding because it puts pressure on Yukinoshita to 'grow up'. She is a textbook example of a shitty sibling."

"Haruno-san can't be much worse than me, I mean she cares about Yukinoshita in her own twisted way doesn't she?"

"I guess she does but unlike you Araragi, her primary directive when dealing with Yukinoshita isn't love. Haruno wants to make her 'grow' because she wants to toy with her. Araragi, no matter what you do to your sisters no matter how perverted no matter how taboo it is. You wouldn't be a worse sibling than Yukinoshita Haruno."

* * *

Hachiman and Koyomi finally made our way to school it would be a short time at school however, as they made their way to the train station. Sitting down in their allotted seats Hachiman found himself, in the seat next to Sobu High's resident trap queen/king? Totsuka Saika.

"What the hell is this!? Relax Hachiman play it cool, it's only Totsuka, he's a dude after all be calm, dammit play calm." Hachiman thought to himself.

"Hey Hachiman, look at all the fields were really in the sticks now aren't we?" Saika said all this while smiling her... I mean his usual smile.

Hachiman's heart nearly exploded, the cuteness overload was too much.

"Dammit why is my heart pounding so much!? Thankfully some other students made it to their seats, the seats on the bullet train had three slots and there would be one more person there to keep me distracted… I mean Totsuka distracted, Yeah Totsuka."

The worst person to be a useful distraction would come to sit next to them, it was Araragi.

"Hello Araragi-san, we've only met a few times my name is Totsuka Saika…"

"So Kawaii ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤" Araragi said out loud

"Dammit Araragi show a little bit of self-restraint I mean; I can practically see your eyes going full grope mode."

Trying to make sure Totsuka isn't given the same 'oral treatment' that Karen got, Hachiman reveals the trap card.

"Totsuka…"

"Hachiman, I told you to call me Saika didn't I?"

Blushing, Hachiman quickly fixes his mistake.

"Saika you're the male sporting captain of the tennis club, isn't that right?"

Hachiman emphasizes the male part in that seemingly innocent statement.

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything, but you're right Hachiman I am the male sporting Captain for the tennis club. Why is Araragi-san interested in tennis?"

"No, Araragi-san has more of dental hobby."

"I'm not sure I get it Hachiman." A confused Totsuka says

"it's better that you don't know." Hachiman says bluntly

* * *

While Totsuka was out in the toilets, Araragi finally speaks. He's been having this dazed and confused look on his face ever since Totsuka's trap status had been confirmed.

"What's with the long face, didn't you know Totsuka was a guy?" Hachiman joked.

"You can't joke about this, you were blushing just as much as me when you were sitting right next to Totsuka and you knew the details, so I'm not the one that should have the confused look on their face."

"Damn he's got me there, might as well let him win this one. There's no point fighting a losing battle." Hachiman thought.

Thankfully before Hachiman could admit his loss, Yuigahama Yui made her way to the opposite seat. For most of the trip she had been hanging out with Hayama's clique of superficial riajuus.

"Yahello Hikki, Yahello Koyomin!"

"You don't have to say that stupid greeting twice for two different people, one is enough idiocy for the both of us."

"Hikki you meanie, why do you always have to be so glum all the time?"

"Unlike Hikigaya over here, I appreciate your friendly greetings Yuigahama-san."

"Thank you Koyomin, see Hikki that's how you should treat girls. This is why Koyomin has a girlfriend and you don't."

Proud and smug as can be, Koyomi gloats over a sighing Hachiman.

"Exactly Hikigaya you should learn by my example."

"You're just a damn brown-noser Araragi, and Yuigahama is too susceptible to flattery that she doesn't see it." Hikigaya spat back in response.

"Hey!" both Koyomi and Yui said, "Are you two going shout in unison like idiots all day or do you have something meaningful to say Yuigahama?"

Poking her tongue out at Hachiman first, Yui explains why she went over here in the first place.

"It's about the request, Tobecchi isn't really handling it well on his own at the moment. He kinda sucks at it. He insisted on sitting next to Hina-chan."

"If Yuigahama can even see what you're doing is stupid, then that idiot Tobe really is hopeless." Hachiman added.

"Hikki you don't have to insult me too, you know!" Yui says puffing out her cheeks "I love it when she does that." Hachiman inner monologued.

"And what happened?" Koyomi asked to get the conversation back on topic, "Well instead, Hina decided to sit next to Saki-san and Tobe decided to sit next to Hayato-kun."

"Well that went well, we haven't even made it to Kyoto yet and he's messing it up already." Araragi sighed in disbelief.

"Hey don't you go make actual sense, just look like a perverted idiot and make me look good in the process." deadpanned Hachiman.

"Is me making a constructive point that unusual? My job isn't too make you look good in the first place!" Koyomi retorted

"It's not that you don't make intelligent insights Araragi, it's just that anything clever coming out of your mouth undermines the fact that you're a perverted idiot."

"Hey!"

Yui suddenly bursts into laughter, stopping the banter from going further.

"You two have become friends over the last few weeks haven't you?" Yui says while still in interrupted bursts of laughter.

"I wouldn't say we were close, more that we bonded is all." Araragi answered.

"You know how much I hate the word 'friend' Yuigahama, but yes even I have to admit we've become closer."

"Honestly you two have become like Yukinon and Hii-chan, but instead of Koyomin being one of them. It's more like he's me and Yukinon and Hii-chan are both Hikki."

"A nice bit of self-deprecating humour there Yuigahama, you've been learning well. Now all you need to do is learn my other 108 loner skills" Hachiman thought to himself, "It's nice to know you care enough to notice it Yuigahama-san" Araragi said.

"I've been listening to Hikki and Yukinon fight like that so much that I can tell straight away, it's like a sixth sense."

Yui stares at Hachiman as she says that, Hachiman on the other hand blushes and tries to stare away. Without warning Yui decides to stand up.

"What are you doing Yuigahama-san?" Araragi asks

She sits down by Totsuka's chair, leaning ever so carefully next to Hachiman.

"I'm just sitting down next to Hikki… and Koyomin, I'm sure Sai-chan doesn't mind."

"Too close…" Hachiman whispers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter down, a shit ton more to go. The next chapter will be more of an even split between, character interaction and story hopefully. I get carried away with writing fluff sometimes, by sometimes I mean all the times. Hell I'm even doing it right now. And yes the SS: YY X HH, is getting ready to set sail and destroy the hopes and dreams of the heretics.

 **See You Space Cowboys...**

-All Day Tsundere


	6. I Hate nice girls,unlessthey know things

**Saviour Complex**

What would happen if Araragi and his harem of lolis, sisters and tsunderes attended the same high school of a certain pessimistic, social critic of a loner and his 'acquaintances' in the Service club. The bubbly and energetic Yui Yuigahama and the cold and intelligent Yukino Yukinoshita?

"Yahello!" – Spoken dialogue, any character

 _ **(Yahello)** – _ Araragi's/Hachiman's inner-monologue

* * *

The screeching sound of the train woke up the majority of the Sobu High Students boarding said train, among those that fell asleep during this ride was Araragi Koyomi. Awoken by the noise, Araragi's first sight was his pessimistic doppelganger, Hikigaya Hachiman. He and everybody else on the train were ready to leave.

"Wait where's Yuigahama-chan?" Koyomi says out loud.

"She's in the toilet, wait for Yuigahama here whilst I find Yukinoshita-san and Senjougahara-san."

"Wait why do I have to wait alone? Can't we just wait for her together?" Am intrigued Koyomi asks

 ** _(What's Hikigaya's game?)_**

"Yukinoshita wants us to meet together quickly, that air-headed idiot has been taking forever to finish and I'm not about to be emasculated by Yukinoshita and your girlfriend at the same time for being late. Yuigahama knows Yukinoshita's phone number, she can just text Yukinoshita to find her location whilst I find those two." Replies Hachiman.

Nodding in response Araragi remained in his seat whilst waiting for Yui, he didn't question Hachiman any further as he could tell Hachiman's reasoning was flimsy at best. Hachiman was avoiding Yuigahama after her obvious attempt at showing her feelings. For now, Koyomi would allow it, He could tell Hachiman was rattled by her actions.

A few more minutes of waiting and Yuigahama would appear, she was upset that Hachiman didn't wait up for her but shrugged it off easily enough.

"Did Hikki tell you to stay with me because I was taking too long?" a pouting Yui asks

"Well not those exact words and without the politeness." Koyomi replies.

"That meanie, although I can't exactly blame Hikki I was taking forever to get ready." Yui says while chuckling to herself.

Araragi and Yuigahama continue walking around the Kyoto Medieval landmarks searching for the rest of the Service Club. Yui had texted Hikki but no reply had come, Yui was still looking at her phone, it seemed that Hachiman's non-reply cut her deeply.

"Hey, Koyomin do you wanna know why I was taking so long?" Yui asks this while still looking at her phone.

Koyomi could read the situation, he could see the sorrow in Yui's voice and body movement however, he feigns ignorance answering with an "I don't know."

"I was in there for so long because I was afraid, afraid that I had made a fool of myself, afraid that I blew it." Yuigahama lowers her phone at this point.

"I was so anxious about my actions, thinking to myself if I was too straightforward. I know all about Hikki's experiences yet I still pushed, and now I don't even know if I can talk to him."

Koyomi was silently listening to Yui's confession soaking in every word she had poured out to him.

"Yuigahama-chan, I know I should be the last person giving advice about this sort of thing. But I think you should let Hikigaya be, for all his pompousness Hikigaya isn't really one to express himself but he is sharp. Hachiman knows about your feelings, he can tell even without you telling him, even I could tell. "

Stopping for a bit, Yui leans over the railing of the bridge the pair were crossing. Koyomi stops in his tracks as well but decides not to lean with Yui.

"Am I really that easy to read Koyomin? Am I that much of an open book?" Yui asks pouting glumly

"I wouldn't say you were easy to read Yuigahama-chan, Hikigaya's has many _(loner)_ skills one of them just happens to be reading people like books. As for myself, I'm in a relationship with Senjougahara and dating a girl like her requires a person to be able to read every little, minute detail." Koyomi replies.

"I feel so ashamed of my feelings; it's just not Hikki I'm hurting. Yukinon loves Hikki as much I do maybe even more, yet here I am doing petty things for myself. I put myself over the service club and over my friendships with both of them. I don't want to destroy the friendships I had formed."

Koyomi stunned, grabs Yui's shoulder she was sobbing silently. Araragi didn't know what to do. He was at a loss of words; he didn't know what he could do. He felt useless.

"I don't know what you should do, honestly anything I could think of would just make matters worse…" He hands Yui a handkerchief in his pocket, tactlessly she blows her nose into it.

"At the very least you should keep the status quo for now, be patient and wait it out. See how Hikigaya and Yukinoshita-san react over the next couple of weeks. I refuse to believe that the bond you formed with Yukinoshita-san and Hikigaya could so easily be broken because of this."

Lighting up a bit, Yui smiles her usual smile. "You know Koyomin, it's nice to hear somebody be optimistic about people and relationships and stuff like that for a change…"

"For now I should play the same old bubbly Yui I've always been then, right Koyomin?"

Koyomi can't smile knowing that the inner turmoil that Yuigahama is under, hasn't been resolved at all. Instead of smiling Araragi just emphasises the 'happiness' in his voice.

"The same old you is fine Yuigahama-chan, you've been the glue that's holding this club together. By that time, you should know if it's right whether to keep up being the same nice girl you've always been Yuigahama-chan to preserve your friendships."

"I really needed that Koyomin, thanks a lot I mean it." Yui says, smiling her usual smile.

"It wasn't a problem Yuigahama-chan. it was just one friend giving another friend some advice, besides it wouldn't be good for the Service Club's resident mascot to look so dejected it doesn't fit her cutesy/moe appeal." Araragi says in mock modesty.

"Koyomin, Gross! Baka! Hentai! stop saying thing that you know will annoy me, let's just find rest of the service club already" an annoyed Yui mutters while puffing her cheeks.

For the rest of the day, both Yui and Araragi put what was discussed behind them. And continued to search for the rest of the service club. However, Koyomi couldn't stop. He was still hung up on what he told Yui, and as the pair were walking from landmark to landmark he could only think more.

 ** _(Was what I told Yuigahama-chan just running away from the problem? I told her to wait. But she can see it clearly more than I ever could, the service club is going to fall apart at the seams and I told her to be patient. she was hurt and I basically told her to ignore her pain and wear the mask she always wore to protect herself and the people she loves. I don't blame you Hikigaya for hiding and shoving this under the rug because I just did the same thing.)_**

* * *

On the opposite side of the tourist trap was Hikigaya Hachiman, sluggishly looking for Yukinoshita and Senjougahara. Hachiman wasn't really looking for the two of them, he just needed space after Yuigahama had been not so subtly spilling her guts to him.

Tired after searching, Hachiman spotted a vending machine right next to a Shinto shrine. **_(Normally I would comment on how disgusting our society is for allowing a vending machine be placed right next to a cultural landmark, but I honestly don't give a damn about tradition and it's stocked with MAX coffee.)_**

After getting his favourite brand of coffee, Hachiman spotted a lonely, dilapidated b̶o̶a̶t̶ (1) bench under the shade of a Sakura tree. He decides to take a break, and sits down, contemplating on what he did earlier in the day. Hachiman was no fool; he had always suspected Yuigahama's feelings from the start but her recent actions have all but confirmed it for him.

 ** _(Yuigahama Yui's a nice girl, I accept that but she isn't nice just put on airs she's nice because she's a kind soul who sees the good in people. But because of this, she thinks I'm some goddamned hero. That me Hikigerm Hachiman is a misguided superhero straight out of those western comic book movies. Does Yuigahama Yui truly love Hikigaya Hachiman? Or does she only love this hollow image of Hikigaya Hachiman that she has subconsciously projected onto a rotten, good-for-nothing, scumbag like me? If I were a less jaded and cynical man I would've believed the former assumption, but because I am rotten to the core with my dead eyes I can only believe the latter.)_**

Hachiman was sipping his coffee slowly, enjoying the sweetness every time he took a taste. **_(The only thing that can distract me better than Komachi cuteness is the sweet taste of some MAX coffee.)_ ** Unbeknownst to Hachiman a certain former Iinchou had noticed the solitary loner in his natural habitat. She could sense that something wasn't right with him and since he was friends with Senjougahara and Araragi she found it fitting to help him out.

"Are you always on your own, Hikigaya-kun?"

Appearing beside Hikigaya was Hanekawa Tsubasa, the other transfer student from Naoetsu Private High School. She and Hikigaya had never really talked at all, only saying meaningless pleasantries to each other when either Araragi or Senjougahara was with one or the other.

The mere fact someone had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere shocked Hikigaya. What shocked him even more was that it was a girl that approached him and not that delusional and chuunibyou-addled, idiot Zaimokusa. What shocked him the most was the question she asked, it was as if she was stating the obvious rather than genuinely asking out of curiosity. Hachiman recognized Hanekawa Tsubasa upon first contact.

"Being a loner, it's a given that I'm alone most of the time. But in this circumstance I'm not alone because I chose to."

Hanekawa had this unconvinced look on her face, it was practically yelling "Is that so?" in a snarky, sarcastic way. _**(Goddamned riajuu, think you can judge me!?)**_

"Girl problems, Hikigaya-kun? Hanekawa asked innocently.

Hesitating because of her pinpoint estimation, Hachiman just looked at the virtuous smile on Hanekawa's face. _ **(How the hell does she know?)**_

"Would you mind, explaining how you came to that conclusion Hanekawa-san?" asked a curious Hachiman.

"Maybe I should've worded that better, you're trying to look for two out of three girls in your club. my good friend Senjougahara-san and Yukinoshita-san, right?"

Puffing out his chest a bit, Hachiman felt relieved she wasn't talking about what happened earlier. _**(Wait…)**_ Hachiman realises whilst thinking, _ **(How the hell does Hanekawa know I'm looking for Senjougahara and Yukinoshita?)**_

Grinning to herself, Hanekawa giggles at Hachiman's confusion. "You must be wondering how I know that you're looking for them, despite being on separate bullet trains…"

Hanekawa clears her throat, as she does so some of her hair turns white. it spreads evenly in a pattern, _**(What the hell happened to your hair? forget about it 8man don't ask.)**_

"It's simple Hikigaya-kun, I happened to see both Senjougahara-san and Yukinoshita-san on their own, with the same confused look on their faces as you. And since you're out here in your lonesome, not with Araragi-kun or Yuigahama-san. I concluded that you went ahead of them for your own reasons, to look for Senjougahara-san and Yukinoshita-san first."

Shocked by the accuracy of her guess, Hachiman simply nodded to confirm her hypothesis. **_(This girl Hanekawa, her insight puts even the Yukipedia to shame.)_**

"How did you even know that Hanekawa-san?" Hachiman asks.

"It's simple deduction Hikigaya-kun, that's all it is nothing special about it." Hanekawa answers.

Hachiman convinced with the answer Hanekawa gave, waited for another response. One did not come; it was only silence that replies. This was fine with Hachiman as he welcomed the silence with open arms. It stayed that way, with Hachiman slowly drinking his MAX coffee to its final drops, whilst Hanekawa stood without a sound. Occasionally fixing her hair whilst the spring wind blew.

"You know Hikigaya-kun, it's not good to make a girl cry." Hanekawa whispers quietly, like a cat stalking it's prey. **(2)**

"Wait what did you say?" Hachiman asks, half-hearing what Hanekawa had said.

"Would you mind if I sit in your bench first, Hikigaya-kun?" Hanekawa ask with a louder voice.

"Go ahead, it's not like I own the bench anyways." Hachiman retorts.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"hey Hanekawa-san, mind telling me what you said to me earl…" before Hachiman could fully ask his question, Hanekawa cuts him off.

"You shouldn't make a girl cry Hikigaya-kun." _**(What!?)**_

"I did no such thing, if anything it was always the other way around." Hachiman counters. _**(Why do I always reveal my sad middle school existence to everybody on instinct?)**_

"Now, now Hikigaya-kun I'm not talking about any of your past experiences. no matter how tragic they were, I'm talking about something that happened quite recently."

"What do you mean?" a bewildered Hachiman inquires.

"There's a specific reason why you aren't with either Araragi-kun or Yuigahama-san, either you upset her so much to the point of tears, she did something that you could read making Yuigahama-san feel absolutely disgusted with herself or it could be a combination of both."

"How in the world could you possibly know all that Hanekawa-san?"

Smirking, Hanekawa answers coolly. "I don't know everything; I only know what I know." _**(Is that some kind of cool catchphrase? because if it is, it's pretty cool.)**_

"Your inaction for whatever conflict that had arisen has caused Yuigahama-san distress, that's probably why she intentionally let you leave."

"She what? Yuigahama knew I was going and didn't stop me?"

"Not only did she know, she created an opportunity for you to leave justifiably so that she didn't have to face you."

 _ **(That long toilet break…)**_

"Wait what you're telling me doesn't make any sense Hanekawa, if Yuigahama's upset about me leaving, why did she let me do it?"

"Because Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama was insecure about what she had done from the start. She would've been a mess regardless of whether you were or weren't there."

"Leaving it to Araragi-kun was smart, your presence would've only made things worse. But I'm sure this isn't what you want to know right now, right Hikigaya-kun?"

"What do you mean Hanekawa-san?"

"You want to find Yukinoshita-san and Senjougahara-san right? It just so happens that I have Senjougahara-san's number."

As Hanekawa began using her phone, Hachiman began to shiver at her presence. _**(Hanekawa-san correctly predicted what happened between me and Yuigahama, she didn't say it exactly in so many words but she knew the context well enough. This girl is scary; why do I only know scary girls. Have the rom-com deities forsaken thy? Probably not, they never cared for my presence before. why would they care now?)**_

"Oh don't look at me like that Hikigaya-kun, you look like you've seen some sort of monster."

Hanekawa was grinning the whole time as she said all that.

"It's like you can read minds Hanekawa-san, like you know the impossible." Answered a weary Hachiman.

"Please Hikigaya-kun, all I'm doing is deduction and speculative/theoretical reasoning there isn't anything magical or supernatural involved…"

"Besides I don't know everything, I only know what I know." _ **(It's definitely a catchphrase, called it. I give myself a lot of points for that one.)**_

* * *

Hanekawa and Hachiman waited for Yukinoshita and Senjougahara to arrive, when they did Yukino gave Hachiman an earful for making her wander and wait for so long.

"What took you so long? Hikilazy-kun? Too caught up with ogling at girls and touching them inappropriately, you low-life criminal?" Yukino spits out that scathing insult while clutching at her g̶l̶o̶r̶y̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ flat-chest/A cups. **(3)**

"Who do you think I am, Araragi? I was looking everywhere you two, none of you were at the meeting place we co-ordinated." _**(Stop touching your chest as if, you've got something there!)**_

"Hikilazy-kun took a fairly lengthy of time to get out of the train, Hayama's clique had already left to see landmarks and I had to observe them from afar…"

Senjougahara interrupts the banter between the two by coughing, "If I remember correctly Yukino, it was me that wanted to tail them while you wanted to stay in the meeting place and wait for the rest of the service club."

 _ **(So that's how it was.)**_

Flustered by the reveal of the truth, Yukinoshita still put up her brave front as to not show weakness. **_(Jesus Christ, our resident ice-queen can be petty at times.)_** inner-monologues an internally sighing Hachiman.

"Putting all that aside, it's not my fault that Hikilazy-kun here took that long to get ready…"

Interrupted again this time by Hachiman.

 _ **(When did this become the blame game?)** _ "It wasn't my fault I took a long time, if you're going to blame anybody blame Yuigahama…"

Realising that he's the reason why Yuigahama took forever, Hachiman clicks his tongue.

"I wouldn't expect any less from Hikitrash-kun, first he interrupts me **_(you just interrupted me now, woman!)_** than he blames Yuigahama-san, no class or etiquette at all."

Senjougahara spreads her arms part in a mocking fashion.

"I have to agree with Yukino here, even for you Hikigaya-kun that's a new low. _ **(When did I become the punching bag again, Araragi where the hell are you!? Get over here and swap places with me, you're an M anyways it's all foreplay to you.)**_

Sighing, Hachiman lets them mock him, "Fine it was my fault, Yuigahama had nothing to do with us being late."

"There you go Hikitrash-kun, that wasn't so hard."

 ** _(Believe me It wasn't.)_**

"Look who I happen to run into?" It was Hanekawa who spoke, behind her was Araragi and Yuigahama.

"Yukinon! Hii-chan we found you." As Yui was handing out greetings and hugs specifically to Yukinoshita and Senjougahara, Hachiman blended into the background. He felt It wasn't right for him to be greeted so happily. **_(I've always been talking about how my blending into the background was second to none might as well, put my money where my mouth is…)_**

"Hikki!" _**(Damn, my skills have betrayed me, either that or i'm rusty.)**_

"Yo." Hachiman greets her in his usual way.

She was her usual bubbly self, just like Araragi told her she should be.

"Hikki, why didn't you pick up whenever I tried calling, I was pretty upset about."

 ** _(I'm sure that wasn't the only thing you were upset about.)_**

"Araragi's bratty imoutos came to my house, disturbing my natural schedule."

"Hikki what does that have to do with anything?"

 _ **(girl are you serious? I knew you were a stupid idiot but this is taking it far even for you, You and Yukinoshita are giving me headaches.)**_

Sighing Hachiman answers "That means that in the rush, I left my phone next to my bed it's my alarm and since I wasn't awoken by it I forgot all about it."

"Why didn't you try calling Yukinoshita-san?" Hachiman questions back.

"I did but Yukinon's cellphone went straight to voicemail."

"I can answer why Yuigahama-san; my phone has been dead since the start of the trip."

 ** _(You know for an ice queen with a superiority/inferiority complex, that sure sounded pretty stupid. Maybe it's a disease after all.)_**

"That was pretty dumb of you Yukino."

 ** _(Thank you Senjougahara, at least i'm not the only one who's sees it.)_**

"Hitagi tell me, why didn't you try calling Araragi-kun?"

 _ **(Obvious response is obvious, 7/12 for originality Yukinoshita-san.)**_

"I left my cell phone at home too, blame Tsuhiki-chan and Karen-chan for that one."

While the conversation was going on between the other members of the service club, Yui pulled Hachiman to the side.

"Look Hikki, I'm sorry about forcing you go on your own earlier. It was my fault, forgive me?" Yui was smiling her usual smile, playing her usual bubbly self.

"It's fine Yuigahama, you don't have to apologise for anything…"

Yuigahama smiled her usual smile and giggled in glee as a response.

"Thanks Hikki."

"No problem, Yuigahama."

Like that Yuigahama left, now by Yukinoshita and Senjougahara's side. **_(She seemed like her usual self, too much like her usual self. I expected her to be more upset, she didn't once seem angry that I left her with Araragi, she wanted my forgiveness.)_**

In the distance Araragi feigned interest at the current conversation as he observed Yuigahama's behaviour, it seemed that she had made up with Hikigaya. For now, he would not meddle into things further, Koyomi trusted Yuigahama enough to help herself.

Yukinoshita interrupting the current conversation to put the focus onto herself, "Now that we've found each other it's time that we actually help fulfill the requests given to us by Kakeru-kun and Ebina-san. For now, we will tail them…"

"How the hell are we going to tail them if we don't even know where they are?"

"Good point Hikigaya-kun, we should postpone our attempts to fulfill their request until we actually find them."

(This woman, I swear she's more of an airhead than Yuigahama sometimes.)

* * *

 **A/N:** Writing this chapter was hard, I got stuck about 25% through. But I pulled through somehow, next chapter will be the start of the first arc, these early chapters have just been some character interactions and building up to where I want this fic's endgame to be.

 **(1)** A reference to the campy, and goofy gloriousness that is The Final Deletion of Brother Nero. That ones for all you fellow smarky-weebs out there reading this here fic.

 **(2)** Obvious Hanekawa neko symbolism reference, is obvious.

 **(3)** What can I say? #Flat is Justice, after all.

 **See you later Space Cowboy….**

-All day Tsundere


	7. Staplers and Self-Sacrifise

**Saviour Complex**

What would happen if Araragi and his harem of lolis, sisters and tsunderes attended the same high school of a certain pessimistic, social critic of a loner and his 'acquaintances' in the Service club. The bubbly and energetic Yui Yuigahama and the cold and intelligent Yukino Yukinoshita?

* * *

 _ **(This was it, no more skulking around following the riajuus around. Tonight this whole stupid ordeal is dealt with, I will help end this charade once and for all and the 'status quo' these bunch love so much will return.)**_

The Volunteers club were ready standing by with them was Hayama, Miura and Tobe who was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Guys… I don't I can do this, I'm…I'm not ready." Tobe said in a panicked stutter.

"You'll do fine Kakeru, you just have to bottle up all that anxiety of yours and do what you have to." Hayama replied cheerfully.

Hachiman couldn't help but scoff, he found it very hypocritical that Hayama could still play this 'helpful friend' character despite wanting to keep the status quo.

 _ **(At least Ebina has the excuse of being confessed to by that idiot, what the hell gives you the right.)**_

"Hikigaya calm down, just because Hayato's words are untrue and his real intent isn't to help fulfill Tobe's wish at all. In his own twisted way, Hayato believes what he's doing is still what's right for Tobe."

It was Araragi who spoke up, he could see the subtle but disgusted expression on Hachiman's face.

"It's the fraudulence of it all that bothers me."

Hachiman spits back.

"Just because something is fake, it doesn't necessarily mean it isn't as good or even better than the real thing."

Araragi calmly retorts.

"Don't tell me you believe that crap Araragi, what Hayato's doing is for his own sake. He doesn't want his little group to be separated. That's why he's buttering up that idiot Tobe."

"Hayato's actions may be inherently selfish, but that doesn't mean his actions aren't as meaningful. The way he wants to keep his friends together by playing them against each other is deplorable, but in doing so Hayato keeps his friendship, what is 'real' intact."

"There's the big flaw in your reasoning Araragi how weak is the bond Hayama's clique call friendship be, if one having romantic feelings is enough to break it. What is fake and superficial will never be as good as what is genuine."

Before Araragi could respond hushed voices were telling them that Ebina was coming soon. Araragi made his way beside Senjougahara, who was most amused by the spectacle that was about to occur.

"KoyoKoyo, doesn't this remind you of that time we spent looking at the stars? You were so…naughty afterwards especially when you did that thing with your…"

Koyomi interrupted before Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Hikigaya gave him weird looks, and use this as fuel to further support their theories that he was a pervert.

"Why is it that you only seem to bring up our intimacy during the most awkward of times."

Away from the squabbling couple was Hachiman who was with the girls of the Volunteers club.

"This is it; we've given Tobe-kun everything we could to make sure he could succeed with his request." Yukino said, as if laying out a plan.

"Wait Yukinon what about Hina-chan's request? I still don't understand what she wants but I know it involves Hikki right?" Yui was nervous when she brought up Ebina's request.

"That's right there's Ebina-san's request, Hikigaya-kun. I know your track record when it comes to requests, but honestly what's done has been done. I fully trust you to do what's right."

"Yeah Hikki, I trust you too."

 _ **(Somehow, I don't think I can keep that promise.)**_

Hachiman nods to reply, Ebina was on her way and he didn't want to risk anything by talking

On schedule came the woman of the hour, Ebina Hina. In the distance was the smitten Tobe Kakeru, his determination waning with every step she took towards him. Closer and closer Ebina came, their faces only a few feet apart. This was it.

"Ughhh, Hina I have something to uhhh…."

Tobe was stumbling over words, his own nerves got to him. To the side Hachiman could see Hayama's pleased look plastered all over his pretty face. He turned back to the train wreck to see a smiling Ebina dealing with said train wreck.

 _ **(She's handling it well but the smile on her face is a ruse she's uncomfortable with the situation. I even feel sorry for Kakeru; he may be stupid but he doesn't deserve to have his feelings trampled like that. I have to do something…. Something)**_

Breaking away from his hidden position, Hachiman made his way towards the two targets.

"What the hell is that idiot doing!" Miura quietly shouted.

"Hikigaya you better not be doing; what I think you're doing." Araragi spat out.

"Another idealistic fool, we warned him of the consequences." Senjougahara retorted.

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita are silent, as they witness what Hachiman is doing to himself. Hachiman interrupts Tobe's rambling, he bows down to Ebina and starts to speak.

"Ebina-san, I've liked you for some time would you please go out with me?"

A shocked Tobe just stares at Hachiman, while a laugh and a genuine smile of relief comes over Ebina.

"I'm sorry Hikigaya-kun, I can't accept. I'm not looking for a boyfriend at least not at the moment."

With that, Ebina leaves and only Tobe and Hachiman are left.

"Ehhh! Hikitani… I mean Hikigaya-kun, I didn't know you liked Hina! She may not be looking for a boyfriend now, but I'll still try! You may have won today, but I'll win her heart. I'm you rival!"

Hachiman blocks whatever nonsense is coming out of Tobe's mouth and makes his way back towards the Volunteers club.

 _ **(All in a day's work I suppose, this was the best ending. Nobody is hurt and Hayama's precious normalcy is kept)**_

"Hikigaya-kun, what are you thinking?" It was Yukino who spoke up.

"What do you mean? I resolved the issue, what's done is done and nobody is hurt in the process."

"What do you **mean** nobodies hurt!? What about you? How the hell can you not feel after that?"

"What happened over there was the best outcome I could come up with, it was the only conclusion that led to everybody's request being fulfilled. I made everybody here happy, so why are you angry?"

"Everybody's happy? What about your own? You continue to soil your name for your 'selflessness'."

"So what!? these are my actions, I will take the hits so others aren't hurt."

"That's the thing Hikigaya-kun, you aren't the only one hurt when you're hurt."

Sobbing, her speech now affected by it. Yukinoshita decides to leave instead of arguing more. But the message has already been sent, loud and clear.

Hachiman tries to grab her, but she moves too fast and goes. He approaches Yui who has her usual bubbly smile on her face.

"Yuigahama…"

That smile can't last, as Yuigahama's turns upside down as soon as Hachiman approaches. Tears are slowly forming around her face.

"for all the smart things you say Hikki , you can be a real idiot sometimes."

Unlike Yukino who storms off mid conversation, Yuigahama leaves quietly to the other direction.

Hachiman stood on his own nobody to comfort him, he was truly alone at that moment. However, heavy footsteps made their way towards Hachiman from the opposite direction. It was Senjougahara and by the way she looked. She was not pleased.

* * *

She turns Hachiman to face herself, Senjougahara's face is red with anger. She slaps his face, the sound of which echoes throughout the area. Before Hachiman could recover, Senjougahara takes him down and sits atop him stapler in hand.

Hachiman quivers in fear, the stapler goes on the right side of his mouth and Senjougahara's face is on the left side of his face. She stares at his eyes which are full of fear.

While this is happening Hayama, Miura and Tobe look on. Araragi stops them from interfering by assuring them that there is a method to this madness.

Senjougahara lifts her face from his left side and towers over Hachiman's body from a sitting position. her eyes full of disgust.

"Your resolve is as weak as your ideals Hikki-kun, when Koyomi was prompted by this response he dared me to pull the trigger…"

Senjougahara leans closer to Hachiman's face, their noses almost touching, her eyes never leaving his.

"You are a fool who doesn't realise or accept the folly of his ideals, you who is ready to villainise oneself for the sake of others and society cannot even realise the pain such a path would leave those closest to you? Don't make me laugh, for one so perceptive of others you are blind to what's real. Your actions are not selfless they are selfish, you take the pain of others onto yourself and for what? To feel good? To feel worthy? To feed you ego? To satisfy that saviour complex of yours?

Senjougahara laughs, she laughs to her hearts content. She hadn't heard a joke this good, in a long time.

"Your hypocrisy knows no bounds Hikki-kun, you condemn others of being charlatans only concerned with their own agendas when all along you are the biggest charlatan here."

She lifts the stapler from Hachiman's mouth.

"If you have anything to say in your defense Hikki-kun now is the time to do so."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I thought so, Koyomi and myself have warned you multiple times that what you're doing will lead to a path of self-destruction but your head was so stuxk up your own ass that you wouldn't listen. These are the consequences of your actions. I won't tell you how to mend the relationships you've broken with Yukino and Yuigahama, that is up to you Hikki-kun."

Senjougahara gets up from her dominant position over Hachiman and leaves the same way Yukinoshita went, her hair flowing as she did so. When things calm down Araragi goes to Hachiman.

"Are you alright?" Araragi asks concerned.

"I'm fine Araragi, I have a lot to process."

"What the hell are you going to do about this?"

"I have no idea what to do, but that's not my concern right now. I need to find a pair, of clean clothes first."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's been a while, but real life stuff like Highschool gets in the way and general laziness. I know the whole fake thing being just as good as the real thing, is more a Kaiki thing but in a way, it does reflect Araragi's belief as well. in Nisemonogatari despite calling out Karen's ideals as childish, he still believes in her. And despite not even being his real sister, he still loves Tsuhiki as if she was the real thing.

 _ **See You Space Cowboy...**_

-All Day Tsundere


End file.
